Well now what soulmate
by DaftCoon
Summary: A Rwby FanFic Pairing (Ozpin x Ruby) People are born with a black swirly tattoos on their chest on the left side, right above the heart. At age 16 the tattoo will change color to match your Soul mates Aura. Then the moment you touch your Soulmate after your tattoo has changed color your tattoo will change again revealing your Soul mate's name.
1. chapter 1

**I like the idea of soulmate tattoo. (Rwby x Ozpin) no ship shaming.**

 **People are born with a black swirly tattoos on their chest on the left side, right above the heart. At age 16 the tattoo will change color to match your Soul mates Aura. Then the moment you touch your Soulmate after your tattoo has changed color your tattoo will change again revealing your Soul mate's name.**

 **As I am sure you know I do not own RWBY**

Waking up the day of her birthday had Ruby more excited than ever. In a little less than 10 hours her MateTattoo would change color. She jumped off the swinging bed to get ready for the day not only was it her birth day but it was the day of the annual Halloween ball that the teachers and the headmaster threw for the students. She went into the bathroom to take a shower hoping she made there before her team, seeing as none of them were in their beds. luckily none of them were there.

She stripped and stepped into the shower forgetting to wait for the hot water to come. She winced at the cold water as it hit her chest, but didn't step out of it. It slowly heated up and she quickly cleaned herself. After the shower she stepped out and stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked at the tattoo that laid right above her left brest. She gave a big smile. She couldn't wait to see the color.

She decided to be a little risque today so she slipped into maching black laced underwear and bra in case she also met her soulmate today. She put her favorite combat skirt on, slipped her shirt on, and laced her corset up. She slid her legs into her stocking and then into her boots. She then put her signature red cloak on.

She then brushed her teeth and hair then left the bathroom. She was stormed by her team as she walked back into the dorm room.

"Ahhhh There's my little sister!" yelled Yang as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"finally we were waiting for a millennium!" Weiss retorted.

"30 minutes is hardly a millennium Weiss" Blake replied.

"well anyway happy birthday RUBY!" Yang yelled, throwing up her arms to hug ruby.

"where were you guys when I woke up?" ruby questioned.

"we went to go buy our costumes for the ball tonight" Blake commented.

"without me!?" ruby screeched feeling a bit just.

"don't worry we went to go pick out yours costume because it's your birthday" Wiess said.

"it's not a trashcan again is it?" ruby said in dread.

"No, it's a Dorothy costume" Yang replied happily pulling out the costume from her bag.

"Yang is gonna be the scare crow, because she's a dunce." Blake said.

"No I'm not!!" Yang yelled

"Weiss is going to be the tin man, because she has no heart" Blake continued.

"Hey" Weiss shrieked

"And Blake is the cowardly lion, because she is just a big old Scardy Cat!!" both Yang and Weiss said in sync. Blake just glared at them and took the costume from yang and tossed it to rwby.

"Oh my god guys thanks!!" ruby yelled.

"Well I'm famished, any one care to join me to the cafeteria for breakfast?" Weiss asked while walking out of the dorm room.

"Yeah we'll join you" ruby said for the rest of the team as she followed Weiss.

While walking to places as a team Weiss and Ruby would walk together in the front and Yank And Blake would walk together in the back. Mostly because both Ruby and Weiss knew that if they walked behind or all together it would be awkward for the other two. Both Yank and Blake were Soulmates.

When Yang turned 16 she went to Ruby first to show her once black tattoo had turned to a light purple. The moment it change again she showed Ruby first as well. Her mate tattoo spelt out the name **Blake Belladonna** in light purple simplistic yet beautiful smooth writing.

Blake had also shown Ruby her Mate Tattoo. It spelt out **Yang Xiao Long** in bold edgy yellow writing. So after a while they decided to go out and they seem to love each other more and more each day.

They made their way to the cafeteria entering to Nora yelling out about her bazaar dreames again with a huge pile of pancakes on her plate, most likely given to her by her soulmate Lie Ren. Those two aren't together together yet. Taking it slow even though they have been together for basicly their whole life.

Both of them had pink Mate tattoos. Nora's had **Lie Ren** spelt out in a gentle cursive writing, while Ren's had **Nora Valkyrie** spelt out in a bubbly writing.

While Nora went on about beawolves, Jaune and Pyrrha just stared at her just questioning this girls imagination. Jaune and Pyrrha were Soul mates as well.

Pyrrha's mate tattoo was out in the open for everyone to see when she wore her combat clothes, but it is hard to notice it seeing as it's white. But it spelt out **Jaune Arc** in simple but nice writing. Jaune's mate tattoo spelt out **Pyrrha Nikos** in perfect red writing.

Team RWBY sat down with team JNPR after getting their food. All with a stack of pancakes topped with syrup.

Jaune spoke out " I heard it's your 16th birthday today Ruby, happy birthday."

"yeah Congratulations on another year in this wondrous world" Pyrrha said.

"I hope you have the most epic birthday ever!" Nora shouted.

"Happy Birthday Ruby" Ren simply said.

"Awww thanks you guys, I just can't wait till tonight" Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh yeah around 8 o'clock is when your mate tattoo will change it's color" Weiss said happily. "you have to show me when It has changed"

 **4** **hours later**

Team RWBY had finally decided to get ready along with Team JNPR. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora had all agreed to dress up as the 3 musketeers (which in fact had 4 and not 3)

The costumes were not at all what Ruby thothought they were gonna be other than her Dorothy costume the other three were the sexy versions.

Yang's costume consisted of short brown shorts, a green crop top. The scarecrow's hat, some brown patched thigh high stockings and dark brown boots. Some straw would be poping out here and there.

Weiss's costume had her wearing the same type of dress she usually wore but in silver and bold hemming, buttons to act as bolts. Along with a smaller version of the tinmans cap on her head. She had silver stockings as well as silver heels.

Blake's costume was all brown and furry. She wore a brown furry dress that went to mid thigh, and attached to it was a lions tail. She had long brown gloves and long brown stockings on. She chose to wear black heels though.

Ruby's costume was the regular Dorothy costume. Nothing extra, and not too sexy.

They were ready by 4 pm but the ball didn't start until 6. So they all decided to play games. For 2 hours straight they played and watched how Yang utterly crushed them all.

It was 6:20 when they all decided to go. Both team RWBY and JNPR walked to Becon's Ball room. when they got there they had to wait in line for about 16 minutes to get in. Ruby could not stop moving around to anxious to get in side.

When they finally made it in they looked for the best table to claim. Ruby looked around at the decorations. It was very dark. The walls were covered in both black and red paint. from the ceiling hung spiders, bats, and candles. Each table was covered in red paint making it look like blood.

They had three areas. One the dance floor, Two the tables for food and drinks, and Three the lounge area for the ones who like to socialize by talking and not dancing.

The music was loud but awesome. People were already dancing and eating. You would see the occasional chaperone. the most obvious was Professor Goodwitch. Who was dressed up as the Good Witch form wizard of Oz. Then there was Dr. Oobleck dressed as a dog and professor Port dressed as a beawolf.

Yang had dragged Blake off to go dance after they had claimed a table. Weiss and Ruby went to go check out the food and all of team JNPR went off to check out the place.

Around 7:30 Ruby decided to go around saying hi to all the people she knew. She had ran into team CFVY. Coco was dressed up as a witch and Velvet was dressed up as Peter Rabbit. Fox was a Zombie and Yatsuhashi was a mummy.

Ruby had said hi to all the teachers and was about to get back to her friends when she ran into Professor Ozpin. He was dressed up as Ozpinhead from the wizard of Oz. Very fitting.

"Miss Rose, what a pleasure to see you tonight."

"Same here professor"

"what a lovely costume you have on"

"why thank you, and may I say the same thing to you, it quite suits you professor"

"I have heard about your birthday being today, well I hope you have a wondrous birthday"

"why thanks, you know I have been curious about this for a while but if you don't mind me asking who is your Soul mate??"Ruby asked.

"Well miss Rose I have yet to met the person, yes after the many years of living I have yet meet the one person who I'm destined to be with."

"Oh Im sorry, but then may I ask what color your tattoo may be?"

"No harm done, but, well mine is a very common color, just like your father's and your dear mother's my Mate Tattoo is red"

"oh is that so, well I can't wait to see the color of mine."

"well it's always exciting to see it change"

"well yes but also very nerve racking, well nice talk professor but I have to go I have about 5 more minutes until it changes and I promised Yang that I would show her the moment it changed!"

"well yes of course, I hope you have a wonderful evening Miss Rose"

"Same to you Professor Ozpin" Ruby said as she ran off to her friends at the lounge area. Professor Ozpin waved as he walked out of the ball room into the night.

She made it to the lounge area with 3 minutes to spare. She sat of the sofa right next to Yang and right across from Weiss. Blake leaned against the arm rest.

"And now we wait!" Ruby shouted.

"I wonder what color!" Blake commented.

"watch it be some bland ugly color!" Yang joked.

"No it not gonna be ugly, it will be beautiful." Ruby screeched

"well what ever the color may be I'm sure it will be beautiful" Weiss said as every one just stared at her.

"Are you alright there Ice Queen, you're acting nice" Yang said

"HEY!!"

"Ouch!! Hey guys I think it's changing!" Ruby said

They all looked to her as she unbuttoned the top three buttons on her white dress. They stared at her tattoo as it slowly went from black to brown, then slowly faded into a beautiful Emrald Green.

They all stared in awe, well most of them did. Weiss looked a little hurt, but still believed the color was gorgeous.

"My god Ruby it's a lovely color!" Yang yelled.

"I've never seen one so vibrant" Blake said.

"Yes, it's lovely" Weiss said

 **3 hours later** They all went back to the dorm all exhausted. Ruby threw herself on Weiss's bed and closed her eyes. Weiss just pushed her off.

"Weiss what you do that for?" Ruby sighed

"Yeah Weiss you've been out of it since Ruby's tattoo changed" Yang said

Weiss looked down and started to cry. "I just hoped that Ruby was my s-soulmate" Weiss cried as she showed her red Tattoo "I just thought, you know."

"Oh Weiss no one would be able to find out who there soulmate is before their tattoo does, it's always seems to surprise us when it changes" Blake said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, like how was I suppose I would end up with a cat!" Yang shouted all enthusiastically. But got punched in the arm by Blake.

"I'm sorry Weiss, for not being your Soulmate. But I know that you will meet your Soulmate, and they will be way better then me." Ruby said softly.

"It's fine Ruby but I'm pretty sure no one is better than you" Weiss said

"she got that right" both Yang and Blake said in sync.

"Hey I'm not perfect!" Ruby shouted

"Never said you were" Yang retorted

"Ok can we go to BED now!!" Weiss yelled.

"yes Please!" Ruby said as she slipped into pjs and landed back on Weiss's bed. This time she didn't push her off but laid down with her. Blake turned off the lights and the all went to sleep, only to wake up to classes tomorrow.

 **To be Continued**

 **Well this is my first time writing fanfic I hope you all liked it I had a ton of fun writing it**


	2. Oh

Everyone woke up late the next day. So all of Team RWBY was frantically running around to room trying to get ready for classes which started in 5 minutes. They ran out the door about the same time as Team JNPR. They had all woken up late.

First class of the day was Professor Port's class. They don't even remember what the class is. They only ever learned about Port's achievements. They tried to run to class but the hallways were crowded. What was a 10 minute walk to class (or 4 minute run) was now a 20 minute walk of pushing and shoving.

Several walk ways were closed due to a stupid prank that Cardin and his stupid team pulled. Everyone was was forced to take detours.

By the time they had made it to class they were already 25 minutes late, but taking in the hall ways to account they were exused. They all sat there and wasted 20 more minutes zoning out on Prof. Port's story.

When class ended they went back to being pushed and shoved to Professor Oobleck's class which was entertaing, mostly because how he teaches while running throughout out his class.

Another hour went by and Ruby was still zoning out. She was thinking about when would meet her soul mate.

 _ **Would I meet them today, tomorrow, or would I be like Ozpin and not meet them until I was much older**_ she thought

Prof. Oobleck went on about something while Ruby blocked him out and continued thinking.

 _ **I wonder who they are and what they're like. Are they mean like Cardin or super nice like Ozpin. Were they scary like Prof. Goodwitch or Calming like Prof. Ozpin. Were they an open book like Yang or mysterious like Prof. Ozpin. Why do I keep thinking about Professor Ozpin. Why O-**_

"WELL MISS RUBY ROSE WHAT IS THE ANSWER?"

"OZPIN!!!!" The sudden noise scared her so she just yelled out the last thing in her head. Everyone looked at the confused teen and bursted into laughter. She was incredibly embarrassed.

"I'M SORRY RUBY BUT THE HEAD MASTER IS NOT REMOTELY APART OF THE LESSON AT ALL" Prof. Oobleck said

"I'm sorry I just said the last thing that was on my mind. May I ask what the question was?"

"I ASKED HOW IS LEARNING HISTORY IMPORTANT?"

"Ohhhh well I believe it's important so we don't repeat our mistakes from the past"

"GOOD RESPONSE! AND WITH THAT CLASS IS OVER, NEXT TIME RUBY PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!"

"yes professor!"

"ITS DOCTOR!"

"I mean yes Doctor!" Ruby shouted as she slipped out of the classroom.

She tried her best to catch up to her team but it was still very crowded in the hallways. So she just decided to focus on making it to class then to her team.

As she was shoved trough the hall she realized that there was an opening in the middle of the crowd further ahead. She couldn't tell who was walking in the opening. She continued onward only to have her hair pulled on. She looked back to see Cardin holding a fist full of her hair.

"Oww! What the hell Cardin!"

"Oh my the runt isn't day dreaming! I wonder what you day dreaming about the Headmaster for!" Cardin laughed

"I wasn't day dreaming about Professor Ozpin! Now let go of my hair!" Ruby whined as the opening got closer to her.

"if you say so" Cardin said as he shoved her into the opening of the crowd as hard as he could. This made her go flying into opening right into the two people who were walking there, making them all fall to the floor.

She found herself laying horizontally across two people. Her legs were on top of General Ironwood and her chest was on top of Professor Ozpin.

She looked at Ozpin and flushed red. She started to scramble upwards and never broke eye contact with Ozpin and he didn't either.

"I-Im so S-Sorry Pro-Agh" she began but never finished because of the sudden burning sensation from her chest. She was in agonizing pain. She screamed "IT BURNS, MY CHEST BURNS!!"

Ozpin and Ironwood scrambled to their feet. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

People surrounded them to see what the commotion was. If one was further back in the crowd all they would here was Ruby screams of pain. Those who were closer could see ruby screaming on the floor holding her hands to her chest.

Ozpin keeled downward and picked up Ruby off the floor. If one was not too distracted by the screaming girl in the headmaster's arms one would notice the Headmaster dripping in sweat and hissing in pain as well.

Ozpin cradled her in his arms and ran out of the hallway as quickly as possible. Ironwood ran in front of him to clear and opening out of the hall.

By the time they made it out Ruby's screaming had died down. She was breathing and wheezing ruggedly, so was Ozpin. Sweat beads rolled down their faces.

"Give her here, I'll carry her" Ironwood demanded as he put out his arms to cradle her. They ran to the Tower. As they walked into the lift Ozpin pressed the button to his office. The moment the doors open Ozpin stepped out of the lift heading to a secret door in his office. he opened the door to a fight of stairs that lead downward one level into Ozpin's living quarters.

Ozpin still leading the way walked in to a bedroom and Ironwood followed. He motioned at the bed and Ironwood placed Ruby there. He took off her cape and shoes so she be more comfortable.

They both walk out of the room, shuting the door behind them. Ozpin goes and sits on the green sofa in his living room and Ironwood sat on the green chair across from it.

"Oz you know what that was right" Ironwood broke the silence.

"How could I not, I have heard that the second change of a mate tattoo is the most agonizing thing it the world, and they were not exaggerating" Ozpin replied.

"well let see your tattoo, it should be done changing" Ironwood said

"not now I'm too exhausted" Ozpin replied as he passed out on the couch.

 **2 hours later**

Ruby had woken up in a unfamiliar room. The walls were a cream color, the bed spread and curtains were all a forest green, and the furniture was a dark brown wood.

She sat up and threw her feet over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the cold metal nob and rotated. She slowly pushed open the door and peaked her head out to see if any one was near.

She heard the foot steps of one person pacing and another one speaking.

"You need to calm down Oz, this is getting you nowhere" a person said.

"I can't calm down I'm stressing out here" Ozpin replied.

Ruby walked out of the room and down the hall into the living room to see disheveled Ozpin pacing through out the room and General Ironwood sitting on a chair while trying to reassure Ozpin.

"ah, look who is awake," Ironwood said as he got up, walked to Ruby and held out his hand. "it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby Rose"

Ruby was confused but still took the hand in front of her into her own and shook it lightly. "it's a pleasure to meet you too... um?"

"Oh, My name is James Ironwood. I'm a General from Atlas" he clarified.

"So you're General Ironwood" Ruby said, she continued "May I ask where I'm at and why I'm here?"

"We are in Ozpin's living quarters, but don't worry we are still on school grounds. As for why-" Ironwood stated but was inturupted.

"Miss Rose... No Ruby" Ozpin spoke, then muttered to himself though both of them still heard "how should I put this?"

Ironwood just stared at Ozpin as he went over the many ways he could break the news to his student. He gave up and just decided to ask her himself instead of waiting for him. " Ruby Rose if you don't mind may you show me your mate tattoo?" Ironwood broke the ice.

"Well...Um...I guess" she replied as she started to flush red, thinking _**Why does he want to see my tattoo it's just a bunch of swirls.**_

She cautiously undid her bowtie and the top three buttons of her school uniform. She pulled back the left side of her shirt just enough to show only the tattoo and nothing else.

Ozpin had now stoped pacing all together and just stared at the tattoo in both shock and denile. Ironwood just smirked. Ruby was confused with their reactions to a green swirly tattoo. She looked down at her chest to see what made them give that reaction.

Ruby lost it. She was now staring at a completely different tattoo than she was this lastnight. The tattoo was still a beautiful emerald green but it was no longer just a random design. She now had a name written on her chest.

Her tattoo now showed the name **Ozpin** in beautiful Emerald Green color writen in simple, but perfect cursive writing. Ruby was in complete shock. She looked up at Ozpin, just to see him in as shocked as she was.

Ruby started walk towards Ozpin check his chest, but before she reached him he had already started to work at his buttons. Struggling at them though he just got fusturated and ripped open his shirt revealing his red mate tattoo.

Instead of being the red design that he came to memorize over time, it now read **Ruby Rose** in a lovely violent red color written in a bubbly cursive writing.

Ruby placed her hand on Ozpin's the tattoo to verify it. She then pulled her had back and placed it on her own tattoo. She blushed violent and looked up at Ozpin.

She just replied in a shocked tone "Oh"


	3. Hide

"Well... um... Why... I'm confused, what do we do now?" Ruby struggled to spit out. She stared into Ozpin's eyes looking for an answer that he always seemed to have. She saw nothing he looked just as confused and shocked as she did. His once calm demeanor was breaking.

They were both freaking out. Ozpin got lost in his thoughts trying to figure out what to do.

"Ok you two just need to calm down, it's not like you'll get in trouble. After all it's not like you guys had a choice of who your SoulMate would be" Ironwood told them.

"Ok, I'll try" Ruby said. She really felt better after Ironwood said that they didn't have a choice. Ozpin was another thing though.

"I could get in major trouble! I mean my Soulmate is one of my students, and to make matters worse she is the youngest of all my students." Ozpin retorted.

"Do you hate me being your Soulmate so much Ozpin. I'm just confused and you are in complete denile, you are not the only one who has to deal with this" Ruby said as she started to cry.

"Great Ozpin look at what you've done" Ironwood stepped towards Oz. "look Oz you are not the only one who will get hurt here"

Ozpin was gonna say something but thought otherwise. He turned to a crying ruby and lightly grabbed her shirt and buttoned it back up. He lifted his hand to Ruby's face and whipped away her tears.

"I'm... sorry Miss Rose"

"Ruby" she whispered

"What was that you said?" Ozpin asked

"Please call me Ruby from now on like you did earlier" Ruby pouted

"Sorry Ruby, Im just worried on what might happen" Ozpin replied

"Well it's okay it's not like we are doing anything, we just happen to have each other's names on our chest" Ruby bounced away "by the way can I call you just Ozpin now?"

"I guess that's fine but not around others" Ozpin said as he finally started to calm down.

"Uhhh guys did you forget I was here" Ironwood said breaking into their conversation. "well anyways I'll keep this a secre- Someone is coming"

They went silent and heard the clacking of someone's shoes in Ozpin's office. Both Ironwood and Oz looked to a concerned Ruby and whispered "Go hide." She nodded and walked slowly back to the room where she had woken from her slumber. The unknown person started to walk down the starecase into Ozpin's living quarters.

Pulling the door shut slowly. The instance Ruby shut the door completely Professor Goodwitch had appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"There you guys are, you weren't in the office so I got worried. I came here to ask what happen to Ruby Rose dur-" she started but noticed his appearance and asked "Ozpin are you Okay? What happen to your shirt?"

He looked down and remembered his dramatic outburst. He felt a blush creep up his face. He grabbed his shirt and held it together trying to hide the tattoo.

"He was just stressed out and got his shirt caught in the door and ripped it" Ironwood improvised.

"Oh okay I guess. Well as I was saying I came to ask what happened to Ruby Rose during passing period?"

" She collapsed with burning chest pain" Oz said

"Oh my is she alright, was it her Mate Tattoo?" Glynda asked in a worried tone.

Oz tried to hide his nervousness. He let go of his shirt making sure it still covered his tattoo and said "we don't know for sure, that could possibly be the answer."

Ironwood looked at him and gave him a hardly noticeable smirk. Oz glared at him.

Ruby was leaning against the door trying to hear what that were talking about. Her heart was pounding and she was trying her best to calm her breathing.

She couldn't hear them clearly but she knew they were talking about her, most likely about why she doubled over in pain a few hours ago.

Alone in the room Ruby's thoughts ran wild. She held her hand to her chest right over the tattoo. **_Ozpin is my Soulmate?! I wonder why though? It makes no sense! I hardly know him the only thing I do know is that his name is Ozpin and that he's the Headmaster of the school. I'm so confused, what should I do. It's not like I don't like Ozpin, it's just odd. He is pretty handsome but other then that I just don't know. I wonder whats gonna happen to us?_** Ruby thought. She zoned out for a while, but was soon snapped back into reality when Ozpin opened the door to the room making her fall forward crashing into him.

"ACK! I'm so sorry!" she apologised.

"Its quite alright Ruby" Ozpin said with a completely exhausted face. Even though Ozpin had slept, his conversation with Glynda completely drained him. He was bombarded with questions about his health for he seemed Ill and questions on why Ruby was absent and how and why she collapsed.

"Well I think it may be time for me to leave" Ruby said as she walked over to the bed grabbing her shoes and slipped them on. She tied them and she snaped her cloak in place.

"Ah yes, if you have no choice in the matter Ruby you may tell your team about the tattoo and only your team, ok, also Ruby, I can't let you get involved with me, got it?" Ozpin said. "I have no intention of getting involved in a relationship with a student."

Ruby looked hurt for a second but just nodded before Ironwood escorted her to her dorm. **_This is gonna be bad, real bad. How do I fix this, what am I gonna do._** Ozpin thought.

 **30 minutes later**

Ruby made it to her dorm with out incident. Ironwood had taken her to the dorm to make sure she didn't get into trouble. To make sure she too wasn't bombarded by people and their questions.

She opened her door and her team was just sitting there with a glum look on their faces. They looked up to Ruby the moment she walked in. Their faces lit up, Yang was the first to get up then the other two.

Yang had basically threw her self into ruby nearly knocking her to the ground. "What happen to you? we heard in class that you colapsed in the hall in pain!" Yang yelled as her eyes began to water.

"Yes we were all worried, we heard you were carried off by the Headmaster" Weiss added.

"Nobody really knew what happened to you, but I have a pretty good idea of what did" Blake said.

"Guys I'm fine, I'll tell you what happend later" she said as she turned around to Ironwood "thanks for taking me to my dorm General Ironwood"

" No problem Miss Rose, also you can just call me Ironwood" he said.

"Ok thank you Mr. Ironwood, bye" Ruby said as she closed the door.

She turned around to her team surrounding her. "Well Ruby what happen?!" Yang yelled

"You guys aren't gonna drop it until I tell you, right?" she asked.

"Obviously!" Weiss spat out.

"Fine okay guys, Ozpin told me to keep it a secret and only tell you guys if I had no choice, and I guess I have no choice" Ruby said as she made her way to Weiss's bed and sat on it.

They looked puzzled. "What is it that you have to hide, to the point that you could only tell us if you had no choice?" Blake asked in a concerned voice.

"Well... um... during passing period I got caught up in the crowd. Some stuff went down and I was thrown by Cardin into General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin knocking all of us to the ground"

"That ASS!" Yang shouted.

"Well anyways, I started to apologise when I started to feel a burning pain in my chest."

They all instantly knew where she was going with this but they didn't know who. So far in the story she had made contact with three different people. All of them thought **_Please don't let it be Cardin. Nothing is worse then Cardin._**

"Well I guess I passed out somewhere around there" Ruby continued as she reached up to her cloak and unfastened it letting it drop to the bed. Her hands.then went for her shirt, she stoped and continued on with her story, "well when I woke up I was in a unfamiliar room. I freaked out but tried to stay calm. When I left the room I found Professor Ozpin and Mr. Ironwood in the next room."

Everyone leaned in closer in anticipation. She started to unbutton her shirt. "Mr. Ironwood asked to see my Mate Tattoo. I wondered why he wanted to see it. But when I did show him I realised why" Ruby said as she showed her Mate Tattoo. They all had a look of shock on their faces. "Well, it was because Ozpin Was my Soulmate" She ended with a little disbelief in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4 Stare

**Mature content in this chapter. Please I'm not good at writing stuff like this but I felt it was necessary. Also I was thinking of dropping this because I lost my account for a while, but when I logged back on and saw the likes, followings, and comments I decided to continue as well as I can. And for an apology I will make this chapter a little longer.**

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Yang yelled, her eyes turned red and her hair burst into flames. "When I get my hand on that fucker I'm gonn-"

"Clam down Yang what's wrong" ruby said.

"WHATS WRONG!? WHATS WRONG IS THAT OLD MAN IS YOUR SOULMATE!"

"YOUR POINT IS?! ITS NOT LIKE WE HAD A CHOICE!"

"Guys she does have a solid argument, and I don't think you guys can counter that" Blake said in a calming voice in an effort to calm the two.

"Thank you Blake" Ruby looked towards Blake then glared back to Yang.

" fine but I don't want you with him, got it?"

"I- Fine" Ruby thought against her words.

 ** _I wonder what will happen then. what should I do now. feels like I took one step forward then two steps back._** "well anyways let's go get something to eat guys" Weiss said trying to break the ice.

"sure let's go" yang said in a low voice.

 **That night**

Ruby laid awake on her bed. She could feel the bed slowly swing back and forth. she placed her hand on her tattoo and rubbed it.

The events of that day were keeping her awake. She was so confused, she had no idea what to think. She laid there and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about what type of person Ozpin might be.

 **Meanwhile**

Ozpin too was wide awake. He could not stop stressing out about the day. **_What happens if people find out what should I do._** He placed his hand on his chest and scratched at the tattoo as if it would come off if he did.

 ** _It's not like I hate Miss Rose, it's just morally wrong. She is quite adorable but she is barely 16. I shouldn't do anything with her. There are times that she looks quite beautiful, when she serious or fighting. She is different then most people always happy and laughing, but she is in a battle her whole demeanor changes._** Ozpin laid in his dark room engrossed in his thoughts about his youngest student. until he finally realised where his thoughts had taken him. With this new tattoo came new thoughts.

He tried to ignore them and sleep, but his mind kept him up. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried. He found his thoughts running back to her raven black hair, her bright silver eyes, the way she's looked at every thing with inoccence and a pure light. To her smile and how it was always full of eagerness, to her hands at how small and dainty they were, yet they were strong and sturdy enough to lift a scythe. To her pale skin and how it was free of impurities, to her always bright personality and quirky voice.

These thoughts drove him mad. He decided to get up and walk around campus, believing it would clear his mind. He dressed him self and made some coco for coffee would keep him up even longer. He walked out the tower and took in the night air. He walked around for a few hours before heading back to the Tower to rest for the next day. He repeated this for god knows how long.

 **Friday**

Ruby was in and out of sleep the whole night. On the fourth time she woke up she decided to stay up. She snuck out of here dorm room and went for a run in the lovely morning dawn. The sun was barely peaking out from behind the horizon, so it was still a little dark out. She wore dark clothes so she wouldn't be noticed.

The fresh morning air hit her face as she ran trying to make sense of her thoughts. **_Ozpin is a nice person, I think. He has always been kind to me at least_** ** _. He is so mysterious, I don't understand him. I can't tell what he is thinking some times._** She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the person in front of her until she ran straight into them knocking her to the ground.

She sat up, looked up, and groaned. One of the few people she did not want to see at all, ever. "What are you doing up so early and out here bothering me Cardin?" Ruby said with venom in her tone.

"Oh I saw a black blob out side my window and I came to investigate. but I didn't expect it to be the kid"

"We both know you knew it was me, so what do you want?" She spat out more venom.

"Fine, Fine, I'll cut the act. What exactly happened to you monday?" Cardin said in a tone that said 'I know more than you think'.

"you never seen someone have a panic attack before. You see Cardin I have a sever case of mind your own damn business" Ruby spat out.

Cardin took a step closer and put his arm around her back, placing his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to meet her height. "How did you say it, 'we both know' what happened yesterday? Don't we kid"

"And what exactly happened? not like it's any of your concern, but humor me"

" You know the average age people meet their soulmate at is 30, did you know that?"

"And why would I care?" Ruby said trying to hide her sudden growing nervousness.

" well you see, most of the people here don't know what the second changing of a mate tattoo looks like, but I do."

"And should I care about what you know?" it was getting harder to hide it.

"well you see you went through that didn't you? And you only touched three people in the time limit. Me, the General, and"

 ** _Oh god don't say it. Don't suspect him even though it's true. just don't say it._**

"Ozpin"

 ** _He said it._**

"Can't be me my tattoo hasn't changed yet, can't be the General's, every one knows his soulmate, and the only one left is Oz-"

"And what might you two doing out here so early?" a way too familiar voice said. Ruby froze and turned around **_Of all times he shows up now._**

"Good Morning Professor Ozpin, I was out on a run and ran into Cardin. I was about to head back in." Ruby said trying to hide expression with a fake one. Ruby shook Cardin's hand off her and tried to run off, but the other grabbed her arm.

"We aren't done talking" Cardin said.

"Yes we are"

"I believe Miss Rose is very uncomfortable so could you please release her" Ozpin said in his normal calm voice.

Cardin reluctantly let go of her arm and said " this isn't finished so I'll find you later kid"

Ruby shot off like a bullet finding her way back to her dorm. She grabbed her clothes for the day and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She started the water and stepped into the shower. This time she intentionally stepped into the cold water hoping it would cool her down.

It got too cold for her to handle so she put up the heat. Eye waited for the heat to find her as she just stood there in the shower thinking. She seemed to do a lot of this lately.

Her thoughts ran wild. **_Ozpin, why was it you I wonder. Was there a reason, I don't understand. We hardly know each other. Not to mention he might be old enough to be my dad or older. What if things progress in this weird relationship. What would happen. Would we start dating or is he to old for that. And if we did, that would mean it would progress even further like kissing and ..._**

Ruby flushed red, a very deep red. The very thought of sex was embarrassing to her, but her thoughts and imagination she no longer controlled as they went on. She imagined Ozpin's hands all over her. She felt embarrassed, but the more she imagined the more she couldn't stop. Her hands roamed to her breast, where she imagined Ozpin's hands were.

She wondered how it would feel. Her hands groped her chest. Nothing really so far so she went further. She started to play with her nipples. Circling her fingers around them, then squeezing at them, and then rotating them in between her fingers.

"ahh" she moaned out. She blushed a tad as she started to squeeze harder. She let out soft moans here and there. The more she played with them the more she wanted. Her hand went down as she imagined Ozpin's hand would. Further down her body to her most private part of her. Her hand slid across her slit and found it was wet and not because of the water.

She slid down the wall to the floor of the shower. she sat down with her knees up and legs apart revealing her slit. Her moans began to echo in the shower as her fingers began to rub up and down her slit. She hasn't done this in quite awhile. She was so wet that her finger just slipped into her hole like it was nothing. Her voice hitched when this happened. She had never went that far while doing this, but she liked it. she continued to slide her small delicate fingers in and out of her hole imagining they where thicker and belonged to a certain someone. She soon added a second finger and began to pick up the pace. Her moans soon became erratic and uncontrollable. She covered her mouth trying to muffle the sound of her moaning Ozpin's name.

Her hips pushed up to meet her fingers one more time and she muffled her voice, but the sounds of her moans of Ozpin were let out. Her whole body went stiff as she released all of her pleasure. Then her body went limp under the hot water. Her orgasmic high was over and she was panting on the floor of the shower. She soon came back into reality. She stood up and faced the shower head, letting the water run down her body. She quickly washed herself seeing as her teammates would be up any moment. After the shower she quickly got dress, brushed her teeth, her hair as well, and then left the dorm alone to head to class early.

* * *

The rest of team RWBY walked into Prof. Ports class to see their leader already there and banging her head on the desk. They sat down next to her and the banging stopped. Ruby looked up to them and blushed a tad red as she thought of her actions of just 30 minutes ago.

"Good Morning Ruby?" Yang said. Ruby put her head back on the desk and raised her thumbs up.

"Ruby are you okay? Why did you come to class early?" Blake asked.

"Yes, Why did you leave early? You left me with that" Weiss said as she pointed at the couple. They both glared at her in return.

Ruby move her head up so that her chin was resting on the desk and responded, "No reason I just needed to think some things out, alone."

Blake looked around to see was nearby, and saw people slowly coming into class. She then asked in a low voice, "does this have to do with o-z-p-i-n?"

Ruby looked up at her and sighed. "Yea" she revealed " I just don't know what to do."

"Well Ruby-" Blake started but was interrupted by Prof. Port.

"Good morning class, today Professor Ozpin will be sitting in to evaluate everyone" Port said as Ozpin walked in and did a slight wave to everyone.

"Good morning students ill just be sitting up front watching, you guys will continue your regular class" he said to reassure the students who were worried they be taking a test. Half the class sighed in relief, while Ruby groaned and let her head get heavy letting it fall to the desk hard and loud. Everyone looked at her including Ozpin with a questioning look. He chose to ignore it but port didn't.

"Miss Rose, do you have something against your headmaster?" he asked

Ruby lifted her head and was about to speak when Ozpin spoke instead, "Don't worry Professor Port, I don't think Miss Rose had a good nights sleep, or a very welcoming morning."

"Well if you say so professor" Port said as Ozpin went to the corner of the room and sat in the chair that was placed there. Port started his lesson on grimm. Ruby paid no attention to Ports lesson. She kept her head low to the desk in hopes it would hid the fact that she was staring at Ozpin. She could feel the warmness of her cheeks, she was blushing. They got warmer the longer she stared. Ozpin would look up from the large scroll every so often to look around at the students as well as professor Port. Then he would look down at the scroll and type out his note for his evaluation. Ruby's eyes were locked on Ozpin. she was basically studying him. His every move she saw. She felt like a creep by doing this but she couldn't help it. The same excuse she gave herself earlier she gave her self now.

 _ **I cant control it. I it feels so weird to stare at someone for so long and them not notice or say anything.**_ She thought that the moment Ozpin's eyes meet hers. Ruby got scared for a moment and moved all the ways back in her chair. She was still staring and so was he. She looked away for a moment to Blake, but she didn't seem to notice. She turned her head back to Ozpin to see that he was still staring at her with an intense gaze. Her chest began to burn slightly indicating their bond got a little stronger. **_Why is he staring? Then again why am I staring? And how did our bond get stronger from just staring?_** Ruby thought as she still continued to stare. _**Oh god I'm being sucked into his eyes. I am so confused. First off he said I shouldn't be involved with each other and now he just stares like its an okay thing to do, even though I was staring at him first. That sill isn't an excuse.**_

The bell soon rang knocking her out of her thoughts. Her whole team stood up to leave but Ruby didn't she just sat there looking at the celling. "Ruby? Are you there?" Yang questioned while motioning her hand above Ruby's face.

"Yea I here just a little confused is all" Ruby responded in such a dead voice. She stood up and noticed Ozpin walking away, in a hurry if she might add. her team walked out of the class and ruby just shuffled behind them still trying clear her confusion.

* * *

Ozpin could feel some one staring at him and tried to ignore. Nearing the end of class he gave in to temptation to see who it was. He wasn't really surprised when he saw it was Ruby though. He would have turned back to his work if she hadn't reacted the way she did. Her gaze was burning as she continued to stare. Though for a moment it looked as if she tried to silently get help from her team mate as she turned away, but it seemed it didn't work.

 _ **How cute. Wait stop right there you already stopped this relationship before it even began. Her stare is so intense and pure. I can tell her thoughts are going crazy though. Why am I even staring in the first place.**_ The tattoo started to burn indicating the stronger bond. _ **The tattoo is strong, I cant help but be drawn to her. No wonder I never heard of soulmates not getting together, but I can't with her. But she is so sweet and Beautiful her eyes, her skin, her hair, everything about her.**_ He stopped the thought as best as he could when the bell rang.

He stood up and left classroom to clear his head of Ruby as best he could. _ **God shoot me now. Why am I bound to her. Its dangerous and morally wrong to be with her.**_

* * *

 **Once again I apologies for the long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	5. chapter 5 UGGGHHHHHH

**Snip bit of me. I started typing this chapter at 9:45 am while Watching the movie Hanna, then I immediately forgot to save it an I lost all my progress when I left the tab. I'm not the brightest banana in the bunch. But any ways Hanna is one of my favorite movies. Have any of you guys watched that movie? Well I recommend that movie. I love the fresh and calmness of the movie, also how the action slowly rises to the climax.**

* * *

Lunch time came by and Ruby was exhausted. Her little staring contest with Ozpin in the morning had drained everything from her. She had shuffled to every class so far. She hoped that after lunch she would have a little more energy for Professor Goodwitch's combat class. The team walked into the packed cafeteria quietly for Ruby's sake.

"I'm gonna go get you food, ok Rubes" Yang said to Ruby.

"Thanks" Ruby responded in a dead tone as she walked away to their usual table. Half of the gang was there already. Ruby plopped herself down next to Pyrrha and slammed her head into the table.

"Um, Ruby are you okay? you have been like that all day" Jaune said in a concerned voice.

"Yea, I wouldn't be surprised if you had brain damage by now" Nora laughed.

"Ugggghhhh"

"I'm pretty sure she had brain damage before today to be honest" Yang said to the other team as she walked up to the table. " Here you go Rubes" Yang said while placing a tray of food in front of her.

Ruby lifted her head to say thanks, but stopped when she noticed someone she did not want to ever talk to. Cardin smiled in his own hideous way and pointed outside. "uuggggggghhhhhh!" Ruby groaned "I'll be back guys I have to talk to the trash, but thanks for the food yang I'll eat it when I get back." Ruby stood up and walked with dread in her steps all the way outside. She stood outside for the devil to come. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, nothing. She was about to go back inside when the ass finally showed himself.

"What took you so long? I thought you wanted to talk!" Ruby said with the usual amount of venom.

"Whoa! Calm down there kid, I thought you wouldn't want anyone to know about our little conversation" the ass said "Well anyway kid lets go somewhere a little private." He motioned his hand as he started walking away. Ruby felt that she wouldn't be eating or sleeping at all during lunch as she began to follow the devil.

About 7 minutes later, they found themselves behind a building secluded from the prying eye by trees. Cardin leaned against the wall and Ruby just looked around to make sure the area was secure. she turned to Cardin with a glare.

"Okay what do you want from me?" she asked with caution.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Ruby rolled her eyes as Cardin continued," First off I am positive that good old Ozpin is your soulmate. Funny thing was that it wasn't you who confirmed my suspicion, but Ozpin himself. This morning during class I noticed a kid who just couldn't keep her eyes off a Certain person, but when I was about to write it off as curiosity" he stopped and muttered " because really who wouldn't be curious about Ozpin. He is a complete mystery." he looked up at Ruby and continued with earlier," Well any ways I was gonna write it off as plain curiosity, when there it was... Ozpin staring at you and not breaking eye contact. He revealed it himself. Sure that's very little to make the assumption, but I am right aren't I, Little kid."

Ruby the whole time was in turmoil. _**OHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD! Please someone help me! Anyone!**_ Ruby cried eternally. _**What do I do. He basically figured every thing out. Oh my Oz might flip if he finds out people know. Okay Ruby, you had no choice so breath in and breath**_ **out.**

 **"** Okay and your point is? You went on how me and Professor Ozpin are soulmates on nothing really back you up other than a few glances and a hunch" Ruby said with a pissed tone. She had calmed down a little, but the way she is dealing with Cardin is dangerous. Who knows what he might do or demand. "So **Cardin** are we done here or do you have something else to say."

"Actually yes I do kid. Earlier today kid you said that what you experienced was a panic attack. If so you would have been taking to the nurse. So before I went cafeteria to find you today, I went to the nurse to see if went there after your so called panic attack and guess what!? The Nurse did see any one on Monday at all. So you never went but was M I A! Where were you Ruby Rose?" Cardin explained.

" She was in the head masters office. Seeing as what happened to her is considered private and confidential matter, that even a nurse doesn't have the right to" A stranger said in the distance.

Ruby looked and was shocked. "G-general Ironwood! W-what are you doing here?" Ruby stuttered out. James walked towards the Ruby and took a place right next to her.

"Good afternoon Miss Rose. What might you be doing here in this dark and shady place?" James asked.

"I was called out here to have a conversation with this **person."** Ruby emphasized person as she pointed to Cardin. " Why are you here again General?"

"I was having a little walk around school grounds when I saw you two going behind this building. I thought some thing might be wrong so I listened in on your conversation, Which was more like an interrogation. Anyways, **Person** why are you interrogating Miss Rose? If you are so curious about who her soulmate is ask her normally and not take to a place that seems as if you are going to threaten her. And if she does not wish to tell you then give up because it is her soulmate's and her business, not yours." James took a pause for a moment to look at Ruby for a moment before walking closer to Cardin and continuing on in deep whisper so that only Cardin could really hear " You shouldn't dig into things that you don't want to know. Knowledge my be powerful, but that means it is also destructive too."

James turned to Ruby and motioned his hand out so that she start walking. Ruby did so in a daze she was confused for a moment before she understood that the General just threatened Cardin. She walked away with a little bounce in her foot. Cardin on the other hand was quivering like a child. He was scared to death, not because the words were freighting but because of who said them. General Ironwood is not someone you should mess with, ever.

Her and James walked out into the open. She turned to him and said, " Thank you Mr. Ironwood, but if you don't mind now I must really be heading back to my team. Lunch is about to end and I haven't eaten!"

"Actually I found you for a reason Miss Rose. Ozpin asked me to find you since I knew about your guys' little problem. He said he needs to speak with you."

"Okay, but can I get my lunch from my team first? I'm starving." she said with a raise of her eyebrow.

" I guess. I think Ozpin would understand if you did."

"Great!" she said as she started her trip to the cafeteria. With in a few minutes they found themselves at the cafeteria. James stood outside as Ruby made the trip inside to get her tray.

"Ruby where did you wonder off to?" Weiss asked.

"The trash was bothering me for a while but nothing more." Ruby said.

"Well your lunch is getting cold" Yang said.

"And its gonna be colder when I finally start eating it. Sorry guys I have to get going and I'm gonna take my lunch so I'm not gonna eat here."

"Where are you heading off to now?" Weiss asked.

" UMMMM A-A TEACHER WANTS TO SEE ME RIGHT AWAY! SO I GOTTA GO, BYEEE!" Ruby said as she ran off with her food. Yang probably wouldn't have let her go if she knew she was going to see Oz. She met James outside and they headed to the tower. They got into the lift and stood there in silence. Ruby was nervous, so very nervous.

James looked to her to notice her tray of food was shaking. He reached out placing a hand on her shoulder and nearly scaring he to death. She freaked out almost knocking all her food off the tray into the lift's wall. "I'm sorry Miss Rose I didn't mean to scare you, but are you okay? Your shaking."

" Oh umm so it seems. I'm just a little nervous."

"I think it will be find Miss Rose" he said as the lift slowed to a stop and gave a ding.

The doors opened and Ozpin was standing at the window waiting for them. He sighed and turned to the two saying ," Thank you Ironwood for picking up Miss Ro- I mean Ruby."

"Good afternoon Ozpin. what is it you want to talk about?"

"Ruby I believe we need to have a talk about the turn of events from the beginning of the week to now and how we are going to deal with this", Oz said with a unforgiving serious tone. just like earlier with Cardin, Ruby felt she would be talking with Ozpin for a while.


End file.
